


It's Not About You

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "There’s a lot of noncon fics, with Jack as the victim and being taken against his will. I would love to see it the other way around: Jack wants Pitch, but the other refuses him. And when Pitch is at his weakest after his defeat, Jack pounces on him before he has a chance.+ for any movie based scenes changed for this (like the antarctic scene: “what goes better than cold and dark?”)+ completely broken Pitch at the end+ ice bondage/ice manipulation (ex: Jack uses an ice dildo on Pitch)"Like most prompts of this kind, I can’t even get started until I start working at the scenario as written as a consensual BDSM scene. So, in my fill, Jack and Pitch are planning for a scene of this sort, and Jack has to put a pause in working out the details to ask why–why Pitch wants this, why he wants Jack to act this way.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	It's Not About You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/2/2016.

“Okay, to that last thing, definitely no,” Jack said. “A very cold one in some other material, sure. But ice isn’t going to work, and it’s not something I would have come up with even while being evil.”  
  
“It’s not that I want it to _work_ as such,” Pitch said. “It’s for the sake of the setting. Anyway, don’t you have enough control over ice to prevent it from melting?”  
  
Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “Yes, but it’s still ice and I’d rather not find out what it takes to give you frostbite by freezing the inside of your ass! You’re going to get ice manacles that you can really struggle against; can’t that be enough? And aren’t you supposed to be the sub here?”  
  
Pitch waved one of his hands dismissively. “We’re not close in time or space to anywhere we’ve played. However….” He looked slyly at Jack. “If you want to begin an impromptu scene now, I wouldn’t object.”  
  
“Ah, well,” Jack said, his gaze darting over the long, graceful lines of Pitch’s body. He cleared his throat and spoke again in a slightly deeper, more assured voice. “As soon as we work out what’s expected, allowed, and hoped for in the more structured scene, then I’m sure we can find a way to make today more fun.”  
  
Pitch smiled then, and Jack couldn’t resist; he grinned goofily back.  
  
“Okay, so, here’s the thing,” Jack said, scooting closer to Pitch on the ledge in Pitch’s lair they were sitting on. “We’ve been talking about details. Little things like what kind of dildo to use. But there’s something else about this scene that’s bothering me. The premise is that after you’re defeated, I find you in your lair, and I want you, and since you’re weak I take you against your will. And leaving aside that I know I’d never do anything like that…the part about me coming to your lair after your defeat _did_ happen. And you didn’t seem afraid of me then, but were you? Did you think that I was there to do something terrible to you?”  
  
“Honestly, Jack,” Pitch said, looking out into the depths of his lair, “my fantasy is just my fantasy. There’s nothing behind it, it just turns me on.”  
  
“Well, it means something to me that you chose a setting so close to reality,” Jack said. “I know you’re creative enough that you could have come up with something that didn’t have anything to do with anything we ever really did, but would still involve you being taken against your will.”  
  
“Do I really have to answer?” Pitch asked.  
  
“Yes, you really have to answer before we go on,” Jack said, a note of authority coloring his voice.  
  
Pitch frowned. “Well, then,” he said, then fell silent for long moments. “When you first arrived in my lair I don’t remember expecting much of anything. I don’t think I would have been surprised by anything.”  
  
“If I remember correctly,” Jack said, “you were clearly surprised by the fact that I was looking for you, and that I had brought some things to make you more comfortable.”  
  
“Hm.” Pitch moved only his eyes toward Jack. “I wouldn’t have been surprised by anything strange or violent, then. I had no idea what you planned. It didn’t seem worth speculating on. It didn’t seem like it would matter. I don’t know when I would even have started fighting back, if the scenario of my fantasy had played out. Perhaps I wouldn’t have. What’s one more terrible thing among all the rest? It was a very bad state you found me in, you know. So.” Pitch turned fully to Jack now. “I hate remembering that time, even if it allowed us to reach our first understanding. Maybe in this fantasy you find so troubling, I’m rejecting those days. In this fantasy of mine, I’m strong enough to fight back. I feel like I have enough value to make it worth my strength to try to reject you. I’m present in my body enough to feel pain and pleasure. I don’t know if you realize what a far cry that is from the reality of my time alone after my defeat.”  
  
“Maybe I’m beginning to,” Jack said somberly.  
  
Pitch paused a moment, then scoffed and shrugged. “Or maybe this isn’t about any of that, and, like I said, it just turns me on, and there’s nothing else behind it. Does it really matter?”  
  
“It matters to me,” Jack said. “It’s going to be way easier to do this knowing that it has to do with how you feel about a past version of yourself, and not any version of me.”  
  
“Does that new ease mean, perhaps, that you would now be comfortable indulging my request for an ice dildo?” Pitch asked.  
  
“No,” Jack said with a laugh. “Emotions were never the problem there. But if you like, I’ll do my best to distract you from the issue, now.”  
  
“Well, I’ll certainly be glad to have you try,” Pitch said.


End file.
